


Classic Case of Pressure

by FalconWolf17



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang, LGBT+, M/M, Other, Violence, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconWolf17/pseuds/FalconWolf17
Summary: She went by Turquoise. She went by Nikkie. She went by Honey. She is Melissa Conch, and is currently the daughter of a father who lead a recently busted gang, which specialized in drugs, assassinations, and hacking operations. With her father, Micheal Conch, in jail, it's up to her to either lead the struggling gang, or let it fall to dust in the wake of a new era.Melissa Conch. The name was so familiar to police, but the female officer couldn't quite put her finger on who it was. The last name rang a bell, as the notorious gang leader called Hammer had been recently brought down, but the first name was a mystery. Why was Linda Fredericton looking through this girl's files? Melissa Conch was moving to the neighborhood that Miss Fredericton lived in with her daughter, sons, and husband, and she was going to be starting school with her Gianna Fredericton, her daughter.





	1. Ravens Blade

Turquoise was a name, just a name. But everyone in the Shard called her by it. It's all she answered to while she was in the black and blue building. Even her own father called her Turquoise inside the large building, and even sometimes outside. It was a persona made by the people of Raven Blade. It was her. Turquoise had tan skin and brown hair, and was only sixteen. She often wore leather and jeans, along with a red scarf that she considered lucky. It was her mother's. Was. Violet, as Turquoise's mother was often called, had been killed in a battle with police, where she was hit by a cruiser and left for dead. The red scarf was all that was retrieved, other than the body that now lays in the ground. A picture of Violet hung in the entrance hall of the Shard's headquarters, and she wore the scarf. Turquoise had begun to grow cold to the people who looked at her as a stray kitten due to the death of her mother. She no longer showed emotion when someone mentioned Violet. Turquoise herself barely even called her mother, even beyond the grave. She shed no tears since the funeral, and was no longer caring or kind. She was cold. Distant.

She always wore a look of patience but integrity, just like her father used to. Hammer, as he is called, is in jail. Ravens Blade was busted during a large drug smuggling, and the members were caught between both the police and sudden death. Shard members who were not loyal to the gang went to the police, but loyal members jumped, such as Hammer. He did not die, like many others. He survived, but was taken in later and thrown in jail. Now, here Turquoise was, walking around the nearly empty halls of the Shard. Only male and female members who were still free and alive came in, and even those were few. 

Turquoise sighed. She no longer wore a calm face. She was panicked, and unsure of what to do. Her father often gave commands and orders to the members, but now all that was left was Turquoise and anyone who decided to come back. She walked past her fathers office, on the top floor of the heightened building. The penthouse, as some called it. Turquoise almost walked by the wooden doors completely, but instead walked inside and to a dark desk, which held few items. "Any member who is inside the Shard building, report to the Base, now," she said into a microphone on a dark desk in the middle of the room, her voice being projected throughout the entire building. Intercoms kept her face hidden, but the tone in her words was enough to make anyone follow her rules, even without the glare she sent towards the black microphone. 

The intercom system was one of four items on the desk. The other three were as follow: a picture of Violet, a computer, and simple dagger. The dagger was also her mother's, but it was passed to Turquoise's father. It was hers now. The girl let out a sigh and picked up the dagger with shaking hands, gripping the blue orbs and gold metal that was the handle of the blade. She screamed in frustration, slamming the knife into the top of the desk, pulling it out, and sending the desk and most of its contents against a wall. Panting, Turquoise looked at the dark blade in her hands, a small blotch of red on it. She had cut herself in the midst of her anger, on the wrist of her left arm. She held the blade in her right, and now a dark desk was on the ground to her left. She sighed, dropping to her knees and staring at the ground. She didn't know what to do. She had no clue.

However, for members of the Ravens Blade gang that had been stationed in the Shard, many things came with plans. One of them was the meeting that Turquoise had ordered. The teenager stood, letting out a calming breath, and turned around. She wouldn't let the members of the gang see her like this, and she wasn't prepared to lose total faith that she could do this. Turquoise walked across where the desk used to be, towards the door of the large office. Before exiting, she looked down at a knife holder that hid under her black suit jacket. She took out the regular silver dagger that had been there for two years now, and replaced it with the new one. The Shard belonged to her now, and for the time being, she would keep it in order. Turquoise let out one last sigh before walking out of the room, a cold aura being protruded from her as she walked to the stairs, walking down fifteen flights to get to what the Shard called the Base. It wasn't on the ground floor, only somewhere in the middle. It was called the Base to confused anyone who had decided to enter, and was looking to arrest anyone. They wouldn't find anybody on the ground floor, and would never.

As Turquoise got to an outer area of a meeting room, she spotted a man a little older than her. He was called Pup, due to his eyes. Large brown eyes made him look friendly and kind, which he was to Turquoise. Everyone else was either scared of the man, or had a lesson to learn. Pup was a recruiter for Ravens Blade, and often did so in bars, where he could make anyone adore him and follow him blindly. Turquoise liked how he rolled, but would never fall for his tricks. She already knew how he treated new recruits, and while the teen wasn't a recruit, he could easily have treated her like that when her father first introduced the duo. This made him soft towards Turquoise, and now that she knew the man, she knew how to sway him. 

"How's the steps, fearless leader?" Pup asked with a smug grin, tilting his head.

Turquoise sighed and frowned, crossing her arms. Leaders of the gangs were forbidden to use elevators, duo to multiple leaders dying in a multitude of ways in them. Poisoned gas, chain breaks, and even murders happening right inside the isolated metal box. Turquoise didn't even like elevators, so it was nothing new that she took the steps. "Don't badger me now, Pup. Tell me how many have returned," she said, staring at the man with that same icy glare on her face.

Pup smirked a little, chuckling. "About twenty-seven, if I counted correctly. Returners. There's a few.... new ones," he winked, and Turquoise rolled her eyes. "If you want, they're all waiting for your ever so inspirational speech about how we survived," Pup said, placing a hand on Turquoise's shoulder.

"Don't remind me. Just sit where you're supposed to and keep your mouth shut, or I'll muzzle you," the teen said, running a hand through her hair and letting out a breath. The man nodded quickly and hurried off into the meeting room, looking as if the girl was serious. She had muzzled him before, and it was hilarious. Nobody would take the leather contraption off of him, and he couldn't speak or beg. The worst part was that Pup actually broke the thing while trying to take it off himself, and after a day of the man being unable to eat or drink anything, the medics had to cut the leather binding off. That sure was a funny day, for Turquoise. Not so much for Pup.

The teenager let out yet another sigh, opening side doors to the stage area of the meeting room. She didn't glance at the remainders or the new recruits. She simply walked in a straight line, stopped, turned to her right, walked a little more, and stood at the front of a podium. This is when she looked out at everyone. The group seemed so small, compared to the usual hundreds of faces and masks. 

“We have lost many in the past few days, and I am not prepared to sugarcoat anything for the newbies. I'm going to lay down the facts flat out, and anyone who wishes to leave will be leaving their body here. Their life will be the only thing leaving this world, if they do not wish to stay. We are running low on members, and everyone is going to be working on getting new ones. One by one, each member, returning or new, is coming up to me so I can question them. Everyone. Welcome to the Shard, your home for the rest of your lives. Get comfy, and whoever is the first to come to me, get your butt up here," Turquoise said, sparing details. New members would surely ask what happened, but the returning members would be silent and simply answer the questions. Everyone was under Turquoise's control now, and the teenager was about to get very serious about her job.

Officer Fredericton was very serious about her job. She put both her work as a police officer and her family around the same level, and she barely joked about either one. Today happened to be 'Bring your kid to work day', something that Officer Fredericton hated. No child wanted to go to work with their parents, hardly any parents wanted to go to work at all. Her daughter Gianna, however, had always wanted to visit the police station with her mother. After many months of begging, Officer Fredericton had finally said a reluctant and annoyed 'Yes' to her daughters pleas, which were met by hugs and cheers. Gianna was walking next to her mother, her hand in the woman's she had trusted all of her life. As the officer stepped into the building that held many top ranking police officers, Officer Fredericton noticed the confusion and shock that was on many others' faces. She immediately walked to the reception desk, scanned a badge that got her into her office, and looked at an old friend.

"What's going on?" She asked the man, who's name was Benjamin Floyd.

"The big gang, who owns the Shard. Their boss got taken down recently, but there's myths of a secret son that might take over the family business," Benjamin said, handing Susan, also known as Officer Fredericton, a bright red folder. Susan had seen the folders before. It was hard to miss one in the hand of every single officer in the building. Opening the folder, Susan was greeted by three packets. Two were very large, but one was much smaller, only about five or six pages. The larger packets held known data on the gang, while the other held data on the Conch family. There was very little data.

Gianna looked up at her mother. "What happened?" She asked, walking to a desk and scanning the files of paper she found. The files had pictures of the events, the drug busting that led to the arrest and deaths of many people. "Mom? What is all of this? Why hasn't this been on the news?" She asked, spreading some files out and reading over some. Gianna had always wanted to be a police officer, so she studied old books her mother had kept in the house.

Susan let out a breath and looked at her teenage daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing you should be concerned about, Sweetie. Just look around and talk to some people, they'll be nice," she said, collecting the files from the desk and putting them away. Susan wore a uniform that showed that she was an officer, and in which area. Her black hair was pulled back tightly, and her necktie had a small camera that videotaped everything. It was Benjamin's invention, and she wore it every day, just in case. 

Gianna had gotten herself into a conversation with an older woman, the chief of police. They talked about the recent bust of Ravens Blade, and who had been brought in. Eventually, through Hammer, Gianna got to the topic of the mysterious son. "A lot of people are confused on who the boy is, and what he might be doing right now," Gianna said, looking at the old woman who sat across from her.

"He's probably mourning the loss of his father with his mother. They'll be licking their wounds for a while, like the pesky rodents they are. Almost nobody knows that that man is still alive, except for the people in this building," the woman said, letting out a sigh. "Why are you so invested in this case, anyway?"

"I'm just curious, is all. There seems to be so many cool things that can happen, I just want to make sure I see it all," Gianna said with a soft and caring smile, which was met by a snort.

"Good luck with that," the older woman replied, shaking her head.


	2. Eyes on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Susan’s morning routine, and a small surprise for Melissa.

Susan, otherwise known as Officer Fredericton, or 'Mom' to her daughter, got up early every morning. By early, we're talking about 4:30 am to go on a morning jog, getting back around 5:00 am to take a twelve minute shower, use the other three minutes to try and wake her her daughter and two sons, and spare herself the other fifteen minutes before 5:30 am to get her hair dry, as well as time between having to actually move from place to place. Her children never got up in time, and Susan knew this, hence the 5:15 am wake up time. It was simply a reminder for her children that, yes, they were alive and, yes, there was this thing called school they had to get to.

Anyway, Susan has just finished drying her hair and had pulled it into a bun. She made her way downstairs to start making coffee, and while it was unknown if Susan was making coffee for herself or for her husband, she was making it. That was all that mattered. She also made the children's lunches for the day, and that being said, she made her two sons lunches. Her daughter insisted on making her own, and while Susan definitely respected the idea of her daughter growing up, she knew that the girl waking up every morning to make a sandwich was a total pile of malarkey, and so Susan made a compromise. Her daughter would make her own sandwich, but since she never did, Susan prepared snacks for lunch or for throughout the day. It was easier, and it became an easy trade-off for Susan. She simply washed grapes, grabbed a small bag of goldfish(the snack that smiles back), and maybe a few large pretzel sticks, and threw those next to a brown lunch bag. She they got to making the boys lunch, which was a lot of the same, except a sandwich that Susan actually had to make was involved. How fun.

By this time, which was always specifically 5:42 am, Susan went back upstairs to actually get her husband up. He would smile at his wife, kiss her good morning, and start to get dressed for the day. He wore a suit, and was actually a realtor. The man, named Trent, would make his way to the kitchen in the house, and pack the lunches for the children. Susan said multiple times that she could do it, but Trent would insist that he help as well. So, he did. Trent also made dinners on week days, unless they went out to a restaurant. It was an easy, simple routine. 

The children would then be woken up, precisely at 6:15 am, by their parents. Susan would walk into her daughters room, and Trent into the boys shared room, and they would wake their little monsters up. By 6:24, they were all awake and semi-active, and by 6:45, they had to be dressed and in the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast was often a small bowl of fruit, toast, and possibly an egg on very active mornings. By 7:00, the three kids were on their way to their separate schools, Trent was getting ready for the day, and Susan had precisely six minutes before she had to leave without getting caught in traffic. 

Today, Susan left almost immediately. She drove to the station, moved to her desk, and opened the file on the gang. She scanned the folder on the Conch family, narrowing her eyes. She noticed the body of a person, thinner than the rest of them, giving them a younger appearance. This was the supposed son. Susan's eyes narrowed as she leaned towards the picture, thinking that she saw some odd growth around the chest for a male. Breasts? But men who didn't get surgery didn't have those... Was this son... actually a-

A new recruit bursted into Susan's office, panicked.

The woman looked up slowly, raising a brow. "Yes?"

The recruit, male, let out a sigh. "Ma'am, the chief wants to talk to you," he said, causing the woman to stand.

"Very well. Thank you," she said calmly, putting the files back into the envelope and walking out of her office. She approached the chief's office, stepped in casually, and sat down silently in the office chair facing the woman. 

“Susan, I know you don't like a certain part of this job," the chief said, sighing patiently. Despite this, the woman's body was tense and she seemed stressed.

“Ma'am, please just tell me," Susan said, leaning back in the seat.

The chief nodded once, then held a small envelope out to Susan. "This is the official request for you to go into the field again," she said calmly, leaning forwards in her seat.

“For what case?" Susan asked, taking the envelope and opening it. She began to read, slowly standing.

"The Raven's Blade gang," the chief said, watching as Susan stepped out of her office in a rush. Well, it wasn't a no.

Turquoise had taken a solid two hours to interview everyone who was there. About thirty people total, at four minutes per person. This being said, the girl was sort of tired. So, when Pup entered the room to be the last interview, Turquoise smiled at his cheeky grin. "Pup," Turquoise hummed, sitting up straight. "Your Mark," she requested, holding her hand out to the man. The mark itself was a white tattoo of a feather. The outline of the mark is made over the course of two weeks with a knife to create a scar, and then the scar is made more noticeable with a tattoo gun.

Turquoise had one, as did everyone who had been in the gang for at least a month. Pup's was on his forearm, while Turquoise had hers on the inside of her upper thigh. "Pup, I've gotta say. Your Mark always looked the best," Turquoise said with a grin, to which the man snorted.

"Well, a great artist did it," Pup said softly, nodding. Violet. Violet always did the Marks whenever she could. 

Turquoise nodded, standing slowly. "I will now start with the interrogation. First, would you like to change your code name?"

"No," Pup said simply. He had kept the name Pup for about eight years, and wasn't prepared to change it.

Turquoise nodded and pulled out a clipboard, looking over the information. "Please confirm your birthplace, parents, and class," she said, which Pup did. 

He was born wealthy, to a mother and father, and still was unhappy. He ran away after a trade deal fell through, and his parents began to work more than spend time with him. Pup was eventually his parents downfall, an upsetting case which uncovered his parents' inhumane habits.

"Next, your position," she said, which Pup answered simply. He was a field worker through and through, and the rest of the questions went like this. 

Eventually, Turquoise finished with Pup, and since he was the last one, she was happily ready to stand and stretch. She was kept down, however, by Pup's large hand on her shoulder. "Not yet, Turquoise. I've got something to tell you," he said, staying in his chair. "Before your mother..... passed, she told me something," he said, and this caused Turquoise to raise a brow. "She wants you enrolled in a public school," he said, causing the girl to stand abruptly.

“No," she said, her eyes narrowing.

“Your father was on board," he said, standing as well.

“Well, I refuse. There's too much to do here," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"You're already signed up."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm looking forward to any advice you can give me! Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
